fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Tale, Rozdział 1
Nieoczekiwane (jap. 予想外, Yosō-gai, eng. Unexpected) to pierwszy rozdział serii Dragon Tale. ---- Wiosna to bez wątpienia najpiękniejszy okres w roku, jeśli chodzi o Rubinową Dolinę, w której mieści się siedziba pewnej gildii. Bez wątpienia każdy słyszał o najpotężniejszej gildii na kontynencie Tairiku, która zrzeszała mnóstwo potężnych magów i bez wątpienia każdy chciał do niej należeć. Niestety, nie każdy był tak potężny i nie każdy miał szczęście urodzić się, czy wychowywać w Rubinowej Dolinie, ale każdy marzył, aby być częścią tej wspaniałej rodziny. Wiosna to bez wątpienia najpiękniejszy okres w roku, jeśli chodzi o Rubinową Dolinę. Egzotyczna i unikalna flora, rozkwitająca w promieniach gorącego słońca, znajdującego się wysoko nad panoramą miasta Urbem, nieopodal którego owa dolina się znajdowała oraz fauna, były charakterystycznymi elementami tej wyjątkowej lokacji oraz pewnego rodzaju więzi, między przedstawicielami rasy ludzkiej, a znajdującymi się tutaj zwierzętami oraz roślinami. Aglomeracja budynków, będących własnością Dragon Tale rozkwitała w najlepsze. Wciąż trwały rozbudowywania, renowacje oraz generalne remonty, odnawiające liczne elementy konstrukcji. Niewątpliwie największym budynkiem tutaj była sama siedziba. Ogromna kopuła, wzniesiona kilka pięter nad poziomem podłoża, przypominająca na oko stylistykę hawajską. Gmach, nad którym znajdował się symbol gildii - czerwony smok otwartą paszczą i parą zawadiackich skrzydeł, udekorowany był również smoczą czaszką, z którą wiąże się historia powstania tejże grupy. Wokół pełno było magów, którzy nie wyróżniali się niczym szczególnym, bowiem do najbardziej kojarzonych przez kraj Patriam nie należeli. Byli to zwykli ludzie - szczęśliwi, spełnieni, odpoczywający, bawiący się w towarzystwie innych magów, oddając się swoim ulubionym aktywnościom... oraz wzgórze, na którym siedział sędziwy mężczyzna wraz z dużo młodszm. Jego falujące włosy o barwie śliwki opadały na czoło i zakrywały lewe oko. W ręku trzymał zdjęcie, na którym uwieczniona została najprawdopodobniej rodzina. Starszy mężczyzna nieco na zdjęciu młodszy, kobieta o włosach identycznych do młodego chłopaka oraz on sam, jednak bardzo mały, możnaby powiedzieć, że kilkuletni. Fioletowowłosy uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i westchnął. - Tęsknię za nią... Za jej uśmiechem, śpiewem... za wszystkim. Starszy mężczyzna milczał. Oczy miał zamknięte, ale dało się usłyszeć spod jego ust cichą melodię. W ręku trzymał solidną laskę z wyszczerbionym symbolem gildii. Chłopak zapatrzony w mężczyznę po kilku chwilach zaczął nucić razem z nim. - Jej ulubiona melodia. - skwitował krótko starszy. - Kiedy się poznaliśmy, nuciła ją na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Tutaj, niedaleko. - Zawsze mi ją nuciła do snu. Nie masz pojęcia, jak szybko potrafiłem zasnąć, gdy ona siedziała obok. - Domyślam się. - starzec uśmiechnął się lekko, czego nie możnabyło zauważyć gołym okiem. Ale nie chłopak. On wiedział, kiedy starszy mężczyzna się uśmiechał. Był bowiem jego... - Tato? - Słucham... - Fajnie wrócić do czasów, w których mama jeszcze żyła. Brakuje mi jej, ale rzadko o niej rozmawiamy. Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu akurat zdecydowałeś się na rozmowę? Tutaj, w tym miejscu. Fioletowowłosy wstał i oddalił się o kilka metrów od starca. Za ogromnym drzewem znajdował się grób, będący najprawdopodobniej grobem jego matki, a żony starszego mężczyzny. Na nagrobku znajdowało się imię... Inuictus Regina Victoria... Zbliżył się do niego, aby poprawić znajdujące się na nim kwiaty - srebrne lilie, bardzo rzadkie w tej lokacji. - Victorio... Już niedługo... - szepnął staruszek i z lekkim trudem wstał, opierając się o swoją dostojną laskę. - Pomogę ci, poczekaj. - Chłopak podbiegł do ojca i złapał go za lewą rękę. - Przestań, Rex, bo będę wyglądał przy tobie na mięczaka. Pozwól chociaż sprawiać wrażenie, że czuję się wyśmienicie. - Nie opowiadaj mi głupot, ojcze, proszę cię. - Rex puścił swojego ojca i stanął mu na drodze, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - Najpierw przyszliśmy tutaj. TUTAJ. Rzadko tutaj bywam, ale gdy już bywam, to musi być naprawdę okazja, by być w tym miejscu. Obchody śmierci, święta, osobiste refleksje i te inne ckliwe rzeczy, z którymi to miejsce się kojarzy. A teraz posługujesz się dziwnym slangiem, jesteś potwornie tajemniczy i nie mówisz mi wprost... O co ci właściwie chodzi? - Rex.. słuchaj... - Postawnemu starszemu mężczyźnie najwidoczniej zrobiło się słabo. Upuścił laskę, która z impetem uderzyła o ziemię. Zachwiał się, wydał z siebie dziwny jęk i upadł, rozkładając się na ziemi, uderzając o nią z takim samym impetem, co jego własność chwilę temu. - Tato? Ojcze! Co się dzieje? - Rex uklęknął przed nieprzytomnym ojcem i obrócił go, aby sprawdzić puls. Był prawidłowy, ale mimo to... coś było nie tak. - Caesar! Otwórz oczy! - Krzyki nie dały zbyt wiele, dlatego też Rex rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony i zaczął krzyczeć w niebogłosy, wzywając pomocy. Ludzie zaczęli przybiegać, zrobiło się bardzo tłoczno. Zabrano nieprzytomnego mistrza do środka. ---- Słońce dalej znajdowało się w zenicie, ale tym razem nie nad Rubinową Doliną, a w lesie. W lesie gęstym, mrocznym, pełnym śpiewu ptaków i innych, charakterystycznych dla takich miejsc dźwięków i elementów. Mimo, że nad lasem było bardzo widno i bez wątpienia każdy w taką pogodę mógłby odnaleźć każdy zakątek świata, tak na dole było zaskakująco ciemno i chłodno. Dwóch młodych mężczyzn szło wytyczonym i przetartym szlakiem, jednocześnie nie tracąc tajemniczych śladów z oczu. Jeden był blondynem o krystalicznie błękitnych, wpadających w szafir oczach, zaś drugi kruczoczarny o oczach czerwonych niczym rubiny. Ten pierwszy na plecach niósł dużą zieloną torbę, drugi miał na swoim ramieniu misiopodobną istotę o dużych, złotych oczach i beżowym futerku. Najwyraźniej kogoś, lub czegoś szukali. Wskazywać na to mogłoby podążanie za śladami, rozciągającymi się wzdłuż ścieżki wybranej przez obu mężczyzn. Szli długo - na to z kolei mógł wskazywać znudzony wyraz twarzy czarnowłosego ze stworzeniem na ramieniu. - Jak długo idziemy? Pierwszy milczał. Minę miał gniewną od kilku minut. Nie odezwał się. - Luke? - Towarzyszy mi dziwne uczucie... Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że stało się coś złego... - W końcu nie byle jaką bestię tropimy. Możliwe, że jesteśmy blisko miejsca, w którym doszło do kolejnej masakry. A wtedy... Będziemy mogli odpalić fajerwerki. - Tym bardziej jestem zdziwiony, że to wcale nie chodzi o sprawę, którą się teraz zajmujemy. Jak już mówiłem, dziwne uczucie. - Mhm. - mruknął czerwonooki. - Rozumiem. Znaczy - nie do końca, ale może to i lepiej? - Adrian, poczekaj. - Luke nagle zatrzymał się, zablokował drogę towarzysza lewą ręką. Odwrócił się, a jego nozdrza poruszały się gwałtownie. Węszył. - Czujesz to? - Siarka? - Dokładnie tak, siarka. - Znajomy zapach. - A więc... Jesteśmy blisko leża. Jeżeli będziemy podążać zapachem siarki, to w sekundę powinniśmy dotrzeć do leża czarta. Byle cicho, aby go nie wypłoszyć. Najważniejsze, aby nie dokonać większych zniszczeń, niż zakładamy. - No, słuchaj... Rady i dziadzi tutaj nie ma, co nie? - Adrian uśmiechnął się szeroko, podobnie jego towarzysz, który wdrapał mu się na głowę. - Hm... - Luke podrapał się po podbródku i uśmiechnął się, nie obnażając zębów. - Co z oczu, to z serca. Dobra, coś wymyślimy. Idziemy. Droga do celu była prosta. Obaj zauważyli, że zdecydowanie zbyt prosta, dlatego zachowali szczególną ostrożność, gdy tylko zbliżali się do miejsca, gdzie zapach siarki był najbardziej intensywny. Minęli krętą ścieżką, zakrytą dziesiątkami drzew i krzaków, aż w końcu dotarli do dosyć dziwnego, jak na leżę czarta miejsca, bowiem w miejscu, gdzie siarkę dało się odczuć najbardziej znajdowała się mała chatka, do której z całą pewnością tak ogromny potwór, jak czart, nie mógł wejść. - Zachowaj szczególną ostrożność. - rzekł szybko Adrian, nie tracąc czujności przy obserwowaniu dookoła całego terytorium tutejszego zagrożenia. - Słyszysz to? - zdziwił się Luke i energicznie zerknął na partnera. Miał zdziwienie wypisane na twarzy. - Kroki, ale nie ciężkie i głośne, a lekkie i... - czarnowłosy użył swojego rozwiniętego do granic możliwości zmysłu węchu - Siarka? Ogromne było zaskoczenie obu tropicieli, kiedy ich obecność obok chaty została odkryta, nie przez czarta, a przez grupę nieznanych ludzi. Ubrani byli w czarne płaszcze. Na głowie zaś mieli niebieskie maski, które przypominały istotę na wzór małpy. - Co tu się... - Zaintrygowany Adrian odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciela, a ten zrobił podobnie. Teraz stali plecami do siebie. Okrążeni przez tajemniczych ludzi w przebraniach. - Powoli wszystko nabiera sensu, nie uważasz? - zapytał czerwonookiego blondyn. - Strzępki płaszcza w tamtym domu, rozbita niebieska maska... Żadnego potwora nie było, rozumiesz? - Rozumiem. Za to byli oni. Jeszcze gorsi od tego całego czarta. Z grupy zamaskowanych wyłonił się nieco niższy mężczyzna. Ubrany był zdecydowanie inaczej od reszty. Miał na sobie płaszcz, owszem, ale granatowy z wysokim kołnierzem. Na głowie miał jedynie czarną bandanę, która nie zasłaniała twarzy, a wręcz przeciwnie, całkowicie ją odsłaniała. - Brawo. Nie dość, że wpadliście w pułapkę, zastawioną przeze mnie i moich ludzi to w dodatku połączyliście wszystkie wątki. Jestem zaskoczony, jak bardzo głupi jesteście, przychodząc tutaj tylko we dwóch. Na naszą dziesiątkę? Rabowaliśmy wiele miast, wsi, ruin, pozostawialiśmy po sobie dziesiątki, setki, tysiące ofiar. Co złego mogłaby nam zrobić dwójka takich malowanych pędzli, jak wy, hm? - Najprawdopodobniej szef całej bandy klaskał głośno i uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Uśmiech ten był przerażający, ale mężczyzna mógł się jedynie domyślać, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo to oni trafili. - Hm... pyskaty. - stwierdził Adrian, zaciskując pięści. Jego czerwone oczy zapaliły się żywym płomieniem, zaś uśmiech nabrał szalonego wyrazu. - Dziesięciu ludzi na tysiące zabitych, okradzionych, skrzywdzonych, hm? - podsumował Luke, również zaciskując pięści. - Jest jednak jeden, naprawdę malusieńki błąd, a mianowicie... - Zostaniecie już tutaj na zawsze. Wokół pięści mężczyzn pojawiły się dwa, podobne magiczne kręgi, mieniące się żywym ogniem. Oba, mimo, że podobne, to jednak różne. W istocie oba magiczne kręgi zasilane były ogniem, jednak o różnych odcieniach płomienia. Po sekundzie ręce obu zapaliły się nim i wytworzyły ogromne pięści niebezpiecznego żywiołu. - Stalowy Szpon Ognistego Feniksa! - krzyknął czarnowłosy. - Żelazny Pazur Ognistego Demona! - krzyknął blondyn. Obie pięści przeobraziły się w coś na kształt pazurów i z ogromną siłą uderzyły w obie grupy mężczyzn, w środku których znajdował się ich przywódca. Kiedy obie grupy zostały zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi, każdy z zamaskowanych z przeróżnym impetem upadał na ziemię, wydając z siebie bolesne jęki. Lider przestępców najwyraźniej był przerażony faktem, iż obaj młodzi mężczyźni są nikim innym, jak... - M-magowie... - zająkał się ten w bandanie i cofnął się kilka kroków wstecz. - Mogłem się domyślać. Jesteście zbyt odważni! - A wy zbyt słabi...- podsumował Adrian. - ...Aby mierzyć się z potęgą Ognistych Zabójców z Dragon Tale! - dokończył Luke, pełen entuzjazmu. Przeciwnik warknął, ale nie zawahał się. Zrzucił z siebie płaszcz, pod którym nie miał absolutnie nic. Na jego całkiem nieźle umięśnionym ciele znajdowały się tatuaże, które przypominały nic innego, jak... - Czart! - zaskoczony Adrian krzyknął, nie opuszczając gardy. - A więc to nic innego, jak... Luke nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ ten, który na swoim ciele miał liczne tatuaże w końcu wrzasnął: - Zoan: Czart!!! Wokół jego ciała pojawiło się niebieskie światło, które całkowicie skąpało go swoim blaskiem i oślepiło dwójkę magów z Dragon Tale. Po pięciu sekundach ogromne bydle zaszarżowało na nich i uderzyło z ogromną siłą, która doprowadziła do tego, że obaj lądując akurat na drewnianej chatce, doszczętnie ją zniszczyli. Z lekkim trudem oparli się rękoma i wstali. - Skurywsyn... - Mogliśmy się domyślić. - Zdenerwowany Adrian przedstawił pozycję, która oznaczała, że przygotowuje się do zadania ciosu. Błyskawicznie zaszarżował na czarta, ale uniknął kolejnego ataku długimi pazurami demonicznej bestii. Odbił się od jej łap, podskoczył ku górze i wziął głęboki wdech: - Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! - Wiązka czerwono-pomarańczowych płomieni spowiła całkowicie ciało bestii, pozostawiając w powietrzu gorący podmuch. Bestia zahamowała swoimi tylnymi łapami gwałtownie, wbijając pazury w ziemię i przerażliwie ryknęła. - Dino, odsuń się! - krzyknął niebieskooki, rzucając się na ratunek misiowi. Złapał go w powietrzu, zrobił salto i bezpiecznie wylądował nieco dalej od pola walki. Schowaj się za krzakami! - Ja też chcę walczyć! - Nie tym razem! - Luke odwrócił się na pięcie i zmierzył potwora gniewnym wzorkiem. Dał znak Adrianowi, na który tamten odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Obaj stanęli oko w oko z ogromnym przeciwnikiem, ale rozumieli się jak nikt inny. W końcu obaj byli Ognistymi Zabójcami z gildii Dragon Tale. Wykonali podobne ruchy - zaszarżowali na bestię z niesamowitą prędkością, odepchnęli się od ziemi na wysokość paru metrów, ich nogi zapaliły się podobnymi płomieniami. Chwilę później znajdowali się wysoko nad ziemią, a nad nimi bestialski oprawca. - Gniewny Ryk Ognistego Demonicznego Feniksa! - wrzasnęli obaj, wydobywając ze swoich płuc ogromny strumień piekielnie gorącego ognia, co poskutkowało niesamowitymi obrażeniami dla czarta, którego zmiotło z powierzchni ziemi, podobnie jak jego towarzyszy jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Nie było już czarta. Został już jedynie pokonany zwierzchnik zamaskowanej bandy. Jego skóra była widocznie przypieczona, co dało się doskonale wyczuć. Miał w oczach łzy, a ból był niesamowity. Tak przynajmniej obaj wywnioskowali po przerażliwych krzykach. - P-potwory! To niemożliwe! Kilkoma...tak...słabymi...technikami... TO NIEMOŻLIWE! - Nic nie jest niemożliwe, jeżeli posiadasz nadludzką wolę walki. - skwitował Adrian, Ognisty Zabójca Feniksów. - Oraz nadludzkie pochodzenie i demoniczną determinację, by osiągnąć zamierzony cel. - dokończył Luke, Ognisty Zabójca Demonów. - Zapłaciłeś najwyższą cenę za to, co zrobiłeś tym ludziom, ich rodzinom, własnościom. - wyłuszczył ten pierwszy. - Moglibyśmy was zabić, ale tego nie zrobimy. Rozwaliliśmy was w drobny mak, rozbiliśmy w pył, który po jakimś czasie opadnie na ziemię i pozostawi po sobie jedynie wspomnienie. - Luke podszedł spokojnym krokiem do leżącego, półprzytomnego morfomaga. - Walczyłem z prawdziwymi czartami i przewodzi nimi ich prawdziwy, zakorzeniony od dawna instynkt, dzikość i demoniczna natura. Istne bestialstwo, które prowadziło do zagłady wszystko, co znajdywało się w zasięgu wzroku tych potworów. - Złapał go lekko za gardło, a jego ręka znów zapaliła się, tym razem lekkim płomieniem, który delikatnie zaczął przypiekać skórę na szyi pokonanego. - Argh... przestań!!! Adrian stał za przyjacielem, ale milczał. Nie reagował. - Jak już mówiłem, nie zrobimy tego... Ale zapamiętaj te imiona - Luke Blaze oraz Adrian Dragneel, gildia Dragon Tale. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek dojdziesz do siebie i będziesz miewał w nocy koszmary, w których będziesz widział moje krystalicznie błękitne, czyste jak moja cholerna dusza oczy, to krzycz w niebogłosy. Krzycz tak, abym cię usłyszał, bo jeżeli wrócisz do życia, które prowadziłeś przed spuszczonym tobie wpierdolem, znajdę cię i zabiję. Rozumiesz? - T-tak. BŁAGAM! Z-zostaw mnie. - Grube łzy lekko palonego mężczyzny spłynęły mu po policzku i spoczęły na poranionej szyi, która piekła go i niesamowicie bolała. Przerażenie na jego twarzy była nie do opisania. - Luke, daruj mu. - Adrian złapał swojego przyjaciela za ramię i odpędził od "czarta". - To było niepotrzebne. - Gardzę takimi, jak oni. Dobrze o tym wiesz... W niczym nie ustępują prawdziwym czartom. Chodźmy, stąd... Wątpię, że w tym stanie którykolwiek ucieknie. Powiadamiamy władzę? - Powiadamiamy. ---- Zmordowani Ogniści Zabójcy siedzieli w kącie karczmy, zdala od zgiełku i przeludnionych okolic lady, zza której serwowany był alkohol każdego rodzaju. Na stole znajdowały się karty do gry, kilkanaście drobniaków i trzy grube pliki gotówki. Z tyłu oczywiście ich torba, na której siedział Dino, zajęty obserwowaniem ludzi, którzy zaledwie kilka kroków dalej dawali sobie po mordach. Luke zajęty był przeliczaniem trzeciego pliku z gotówką. - Dwadzieścia tysięcy zakri, jak w mordę strzelił. Właśnie rozbiliśmy bank... Adrian milczał, mieląc w ręku inny plik z pieniędzmi. - Mhm... Porozmawiajmy o zdarzeniu w lesie, co? - O co ci chodzi? - Blondyn odłożył plik na swoje miejsce i przetasował talię. - Taka robota... Czasami muszę sprawiać wrażenie przerażającego, aby takie gnoje, jak tamci nigdy nie myśleli o powrocie do swojego czystego, jak łza dziewicy zawodu. O ile można to, kurwa, zawodem nazwać. Mam rację, czy nie? - Nie, mordo, nie chodzi o to... - Adrian przełknął ślinę. - Stary, ja to zauważyłem już dawno temu. Zdarza się, że nie przebierasz w środkach, jeśli chodzi o zastraszanie, wywoływanie przerażenia wśród wrogów, sposoby radzenia sobie z nimi są... brutalne. - Brutalne? - zdziwił się Blaze. Uderzył pięścią o stół. - Widziałeś, co ten pseudoczart zrobił na południu? Rozszarpał kobiety i dzieci na strzępy, zniszczył wszystkie domy. Z własności tamtejszych rodzin nie pozostało nic, a jedyne co tam zostało, to te ciała, które trzeba było wydać ich dalszym rodzinom. Więc nie mów mi, kurwa, że byłem brutalny. - Mordowanie skurwysynów nie oznacza, że całkowicie usuniemy to skurwysyństwo z powierzchni ziemii. - Dlatego ich nie zamordowaliśmy, tylko trwale uszkodziliśmy. To jest różnica. Trauma wywołana moimi słowami to idealna nauczka, dla kogoś, kto nie przejmował się tym, że ktoś może być świadkiem jego przestępstw, może wywołać taką samą traumę, jaką ja wywołałem na nim. To jest idealna nauczka, dla kogoś, kto nie przejawia ludzkich zachowań i nie różni się niczym od prawdziwcych potworów i demonów, a nawet gorzej... - W każdym razie, dotykając sedna, mówię, że nie przebierasz w środkach. Od dawna. - Ja nie mogę po prostu dopuścić do siebie myśli, że ci ludzie zginęli przeze mnie. Za moją spóźnioną reakcję, rozumiesz? Nastała cisza, która trwała kilka dobrych minut. Przerwał ją dopiero Adrian. - Jeżeli już dopuszczasz do siebie taką myśl, pamiętaj, że to nie przez ciebie zginęli ludzie, a przez nas. Nie za twoją spóźnioną reakcję, a za naszą. Tkwimy w tym gównie po uszy, przyjacielu. Razem. I pomściliśmy tych, którzy zginęli. Tyle należało zrobić. Adrian wystawił rękę i uśmiechnął się, tak jak uśmiechał się właśnie Adrian Dragneel - ciepło i radośnie. Luke uścisnął ją mocno, co było oznaką ogromnej przyjaźni, która łączyła obu Zabójców. Odwzajemnił ten uśmiech. - No... A teraz chlejemy! ---- W siedzibie gildii zapanowała cisza i wyraźny niepokój. W holu zgromadzili się wszyscy członkowie, którzy akurat na miejscu byli obecni. W dużym, ciemnym przez zasunięte roletami okna pokoju znajdował się Rex, siedzący przed łóżkiem, w którym leżał Inuictus Caesar - mistrz gildii, a jego ojciec. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał chłopak o włosach, niby śliwka, załamanym głosem. W jego oczach pojawiła się malusieńka łezka. - Uznałem, że gdy przyjdzie pora. Jedyną osobą, która na ten moment, powinna wszystko wiedzieć na ten temat, jesteś ty. Nie mogłem powiedzieć ci tego wcześniej, bo zwyczajnie w świecie było na to za wcześnie. Dokonałem takiego wyboru, aby chronić ciebie i pozostałych. Jesteście moją rodziną... Moimi dziećmi. - Mężczyzna złapał swojego syna za rękę. Kurczowo ją trzymał. Rex złapał go drugą ręką. - Teraz będzie już tylko gorzej. Byłem ostatnią osobą, która miała nad tym całkowitą kontrolę. - Ale dlaczego?! - Rex rozpłakał się i przyłożył bezsilne ręce swojego ojca do własnej skroni. - Dlaczego ty? Czemu to wszystko musiało tak się potoczyć?! - Taka była jej ostatnia wola, a ja nie mogłem odmówić. Po śmierci twojej matki, moje życie straciło na wartości, więc to, o czym ci powiedziałem, stało się moim celem, moim życiowym priorytetem, ponieważ straciłem cząstkę siebie, ale ta cząstka mnie nadal drzemie w twoim sercu, które jest przepełnione tą samą troską i opiekuńczym podejściem do wszystkich w gildii. Jestem z ciebie dumny... Jestem dumny z tego, jakim człowiekiem jesteś, jakim mężczyzną się stałeś. Victoria też byłaby z ciebie dumna. Dlatego to od ciebie teraz zależy, jak to się wszystko potoczy, rozumiesz? Rex puścił ręce swojego ojca i zacisnął pięści oraz zęby. Zamknął oczy, wyraźnie poruszony tą chwilą. Szlochał okropnie, ale wiedział. Wiedział i kiwał głową, mimo, że łzy same napływały mu do oczu. Upadł na kolana i przytulił się mocno do ojca, który oddychał co raz ciężej. Kołdra, którą przykryty był mistrz stłumiła płacz młodego Inuictusa. ---- - Nie wierzę, że ty naprawdę nie możesz się upić! - Adrian stukał pustym kuflem, który został przez niego wypróżniony sekundę wcześniej. Tym razem nie znajdowali się w głównym holu karczmy, a w wynajętym pokoju. - Przecież to największe tortury na świecie, nie znać tego uczucia. - Osiemnaście lat żyję bez tego stanu i przeżyję kolejne osiemnaście. To nie znaczy, że nie lubię tego smaku. Nasz wybitny alchemik pracował nad napojem, który miałby w efekcie doprowadzić mnie do upojenia alkoholowego, ale nic mi więcej na ten temat niewiadomo. - Wow, stary, mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że ty to masz łeb do picia. - Rzekł Adrian opróżniając kolejny kufel piwa. - Ale w sumie to i mnie nie bierze to piwo, ni cholerę. Interesującą dyskusję na temat napojów alkoholowych przerwał dzwonek, wydobywający się z urządzenia, leżącego na kanapie obok Adriana. Lacrima komunikacyjna - prostokątne urządzenie, zawierające wiele ciekawych, innowacyjnych funkcji, takich jak chociażby porozumiewanie się dwójki ludzi odseparowanych od siebie o kilkaset kilometrów. Sygnał dostarczył Inuictus Rex. - To Rex? - zapytał Luke, odstawiając pusty dzbanek piwa na stół. - Odbiorę. - Adrian przyłożył lacrimę do ucha i zaczął mówić. - Się masz, Rex, jak na starych śmieciach? Adrian pobladł, a jego lewe oko zadrgało. Luke zdziwiony reakcją przyjaciela chciał porozmawiać z fioletowowłosym, ale Dragneel zdążył się już rozłączyć. - Co się stało? Dragneel wciąż był blady. Przetarł oczy ze zdumienia i zakrył twarz dłońmi. - Możesz mi do cholery powiedzieć, co się stało? Po kilku sekundach milczenia, Luke i Dino siedzieli naprzeciwko Adriana, który przełknął ślinę, uniósł głowę do góry, kilka razy szarpnął siebie samego za włosy i westchnął. - Mistrz nie żyje. Luke, jak bardzo blady by nie był, pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Dino zaniepokojony słowami swojego opiekuna schował głowę w poduszkę. Wydawałoby się, że nie da się być tak bardzo bladym, jak Luke Blaze. A jednak. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy Kategoria:Seria Dragon Tale